


Perfecta

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-26
Updated: 2011-05-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Niou le demostraría que podían hacerlo.





	Perfecta

Listo.

La camisa de su uniforme ya estaba apuntada en su totalidad, la corbata anudada apropiadamente e incluso las gafas ya estaban en su rostro, ajustadas perfectamente en el puente de su nariz.

Su cabello no había sido ningún problema y sólo conseguir un color similar, junto a un poco de acondicionador y una simple cepillada, había sido suficiente para que luciese como debería.

Y el que había considerado el verdadero reto estaba frente a él, con su camisa arrugada y fuera de su pantalón, sentado en el borde de la silla con su espalda inclinada y su cabello blanco, desordenado y de apariencia áspera, creando el contraste necesario con él para que se ambos se viesen más reales.

Perfecto.

No sonreír con satisfacción era la parte difícil, pero esa costumbre de ajustar las gafas innecesariamente le dio la excusa para componer su expresión a tiempo y mantener la ilusión.

—¿Qué piensas, Niou-kun? —dijo, modulando su voz. No sonaba tan bien como le gustaría, pero el tono cortés y el ruido del ambiente tendrían que bastar para que nadie notase la diferencia.

—Te lo dije, Yagyuu —la respuesta fue inmediata, dicha con burla y acompañada por una mirada que podía ser considerada una señal de peligro pura—. Funcionará.

Para todos los peros que había puesto, el bastardo de Yagyuu era más que un buen actor y era obvio que se estaba divirtiendo, incluso repitiendo lo que él le había dicho para convencerlo de intentarlo frente a otros y de tal forma que él mismo estaba dispuesto a aprobar la autenticidad del tono.

Pero dos podían jugar el mismo juego, por lo que él continuó actuando como Yagyuu lo haría.

—Ya veremos.

Yagyuu giró sus ojos y Niou repitió el estúpido gesto de ajustar las gafas.

Aunque fuese Yagyuu el que la tenía fácil, no teniendo que mantener su rostro tan inexpresivo como un palo y teniendo la libertad de expresar lo que se le viniese en gana, Niou no tenía intenciones de dejarse ganar.

Rivalizaría su actuación incluso mientras estuviesen solos y le demostraría que, como había dicho, podían crear la ilusión perfecta.


End file.
